


Before She Turned to Stone

by princessblu



Series: tiny tales [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Background Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hannah focused, Hannah has basically become an OC, Pre Descendants 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessblu/pseuds/princessblu
Summary: Many things can change in the course of the year, and that mentality was no stranger to Auradon Prep. But for a certain shy sophomore with bangs, it was. And it was especially true before she turned to stone. This is a peek into Hannah's sophomore year, a character "introduced" to us in D3.
Relationships: Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants)
Series: tiny tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876534
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Before She Turned to Stone

Hannah. 

She was a quiet girl with an ear for music. 

She wasn’t the child of anyone particularly famous. Unlike the Core Four, any of King Ben’s best friends or the bulk of students at Auradon Prep. 

She was just Hannah Smyth. 

It was her sophomore year when she decided to try out for the marching band. There were auditions held every year and her parents always wanted her to try out. This year, she had mustered enough courage to approach the sign up list in the band hallway.

As she made her way through the narrow halls, Hannah passed by a band student, his brass headwear still on. He turned around at the sudden opening of the double doors that led to the array of band classrooms. She awkwardly averted her eyes in hopes of not drawing too much attention to herself. Making her way closer to where he was about to take down the list, she made eye contact with him. He took off his headwear and held it under his arm. 

Her mouth turned to an “o” as she realized who it was. Hannah realized that he hadn’t been just any band member. He was the _senior_ band leader. With fear in her eyes, Hannah approached him as he held the sign-up sheet. 

“Hi, did you want to sign up?” Doug asked adjusting his glasses. Hannah nodded her head, continuously pulling loose strands of hair behind her ear. 

She had never been this close to the band leader. Let alone one of the most popular kids at Auradon Prep. Doug was the King’s best friend, and she was standing right in front of him. 

Popularity at the Preparatory Academy worked where there were upperclassmen and underclassmen, but even upperclassmen had ranks based on their social statuses. As an underclassman, Hannah had never been within the royal circles, but she never really wanted to be either. Some days it was just fine to be the invisible girl that kept to herself. No drama. No issues. However, she would admit that it often got lonely. 

Despite the fact that Doug wasn’t so much a royal, he still had affiliation with the King of Auradon. And for Hannah, that was enough for her to stand still in disbelief. As the senior band leader, Doug was known for his ability to write music and play multiple instruments. 

“Hello? Earth to Hannah?” She heard a male voice say as she blinked her eyes and blushed at the pale green eyes staring back at her. “Did you want to sign up? Today’s the last day. I just thought to collect the list early.” 

“Oh. Um, yeah,” she responded quietly. _How did Doug know her name, of all things?!_ Hannah thought _._

She took her backpack off of her back and set it on a chair outside of one of the classrooms. She quickly found a pen and Doug handed her the sheet. 

She wrote her name down messily and gave it back to him. As if she was in a rush, she nervously gave him a smile and briskly walked away. Doug smiled back and put the sheet away in a folder. 

Hannah walked down the hallway and out of the arts wing of the academic hall. She walked across the plaza to the dormitories and entered the building. She tried to make herself as invisible as possible, a few students snickering at her as she kept her head down the whole way. Upon reaching dorm room 94B, she saw a blue-haired girl and purple-haired girl. She quickly took her key out of her pocket and fumbled with the lock. As they passed by, Hannah held her breath expecting them to say something to her. 

But they didn’t. 

She sighed in relief and opened her door, closing it quickly. Hannah threw down her bag and flopped on her bed. She had been one of the lucky students who got an individual dorm. 

With no one else sharing her dorm, she didn’t have to worry about being too social or anyone judging her. Because she was so quiet, she often wasn’t noticeable. Plus, her short haircut with bangs made her the laughing stock of Audrey’s circle, making her even more of an outcast. 

Isolated from the rest of the student body, Hannah wasn’t sure being in the band would allow her to keep her “under the radar” persona. But then again, maybe she’d get some respect. At least _some_ respect from who she hoped would be her fellow marching band members. 

If Doug and the band instructor truly liked her audition, she’d get to do what made her happy for the rest of high school. But, only if she could manage to get to Thursday without talking herself out of it. 

* * *

Nonetheless, she did just that. 

It was only Wednesday, two days after signing up and a day before the auditions. Hannah nearly ran to the band hall looking for either Doug or the band instructor, Mrs. Kropp. She had psyched herself out the night before with thoughts about how she was no good at the trumpet. 

She had been playing since elementary and had gone to regionals multiple times. But after word got out about her competitions and her passion about band, that’s when the isolation began. Let’s just say introverted band kids weren't so high up on the food chain back in middle school.

Hannah walked down the familiar hallway, looking into each room. They were all empty, as expected due to it being the lunch hour. 

Turning the corner, she heard a piano playing key by key. She assumed it was the band instructor. But when she peeked inside the room she found Doug and the blue-haired girl. Hannah hadn’t made friends with any of the VKs, but she didn’t exactly have any fellow AKs as friends either. She wasn’t afraid of the VKs, she just had trouble making friends in general. The giggles of the blue-haired girl broke her out of her thoughts. 

Hannah watched the band leader, his arms around the girl who sat next to him. He placed her hands over the black and white keys, guiding her placement. They conversed as she played the white keys. Eventually, Evie was able to get the rhythm of a nursery rhyme causing them both to clap. Doug kissed her cheek and they smiled at each other. 

Glancing up towards the door, the two of them noticed Hannah’s shy stance near the frame. Doug gestured for her to come inside, the girl immediately gaining a beaming smile on her face

Hannah contemplated whether she should continue to interrupt their moment or just go back to lunch. The easy getaway would mean she’d still have to audition. But staying around would allow her to do what she came to do in the first place. Within a split second, as she walked up to where they were sitting and began to apologize. 

“I am so sorry. I really didn’t mean to intrude on your moment. I can make it up to you. I am so sorry,” she rambled. The seniors gave her kind smiles and Doug removed his arms from around Evie. 

“It’s okay, Hannah. Did you need something?” Doug asked. 

Hannah nodded her head, taking in a deep breath. “I would like to remove my name from the marching band audition list,” she said in a near whisper. “I just—I don’t think I should do it.” 

“I can’t let you do that,” Doug said without hesitation. Evie turned to him, her brows raised in surprise. 

Hannah closed her eyes, before opening them again. “Oh, is there a rule?” She asked, her voice squeaking. “Is it because I’m a sophomore?” 

“No. No, not all. I just don’t think you should. You’ve gone to regionals twice. Taking over the trumpet position is something I know you can do.” 

Hannah looked down, staring at her black and white sneakers. _He really thinks I’d be good enough to take over his old position?! But how did he know I’ve been to regionals?_ She thought. 

“H-How did you know I’ve been to regionals? You actually pay attention to me?” 

“That and being in band together for two years now. It was also featured in the school newsletter. I kind of know almost everyone in the music department, too,” Doug said with a chuckle. The blue-haired girl laughed. 

“He really does.” 

Hannah turned to look at her. The blue-haired girl seemed quite friendly as she waved at the prospective marching band member. 

“Oh! Sorry, I’m Evie,” she said, extending her hand out toward the sophomore. After a firm shake, Hannah retracted her hand. 

“Nice to meet you, Evie. I really didn’t know anyone paid attention to me. I’m not popular or as pretty as some of the other students. I’m quite… boring.”

Evie’s head raised in response to Hannah’s words about herself. Something in her heart stung, reminding her of her past when she used to have self-deprecating thoughts. She wanted to easily refute the words said, but held her thoughts inside. 

_Maybe another time_ , Evie thought.

“You have talent, and a lot of it. I think you should still try out. Of course I can’t guarantee a spot, but you never know if you don’t try,” Doug said, hoping to get his point across. 

Hannah was surprised. Having experienced the way other students treated her, she never would have guessed that Doug of all people—the senior band leader would’ve picked _her_ out of everyone else. She was speechless as a small smile crept into her lips. 

“Thanks, I—I guess I’ll audition then,” Hannah said with a short wave. And in a matter of moments she was out the door. 

* * *

Because she signed up late, Hannah’s audition was the last one on Thursday afternoon. 

Instruments sat at the legs of auditionees, varying from tubas and horns to flutes and clarinets. As she walked down the hall, she looked around and everyone was indeed from one of the school’s band classes. Freshmen and seniors alike sat side by side, awaiting their name to be called.

It was after school and she suspected her audition would be around six, just when dinner was almost over. It would be a long wait, but she really had nothing better to do with her time than to listen to auditions. And so far, the one she had heard sounded so good, she began to doubt herself. She could clearly hear a complex array of notes and a note that had been held for many seconds. She hoped the school’s song wouldn’t end up to be something Doug thought was too simple. 

Just as Hannah put in her earbuds to stop hearing the audition and others practicing down the hall, a familiar blob of blue walked past her. The girl had her hands on her hips and Hannah immediately knew who it was. Evie slipped a folder through the door, attempting not to disturb the audition. As she walked away from the office, she passed Hannah. Suddenly stopping, she turned back around to the short-haired sophomore. 

“Hey, you made it!” Evie quietly exclaimed. Hannah looked up and took out an earbud. 

“Yeah,” She said. Evie took a seat next to Hannah much to the girl’s nervousness. 

“You’ll do great. What’d you pick to audition? It seems like a lot of kids chose the school’s anthem. Kind of boring.” Evie gathered her long blue hair to the side, the waves sitting over her shoulder. 

Hannah weakly smiled. “Oh. Um, I chose the school’s anthem. But, I can change it, if you think it’s boring…”

In that moment, Hannah began to rapidly ponder what song she could switch to. She had only been practicing that one and knew a few others but now she was completely blanking out on the melodies. _Go Tell Aunt Rhody? Daft Punk Medley? Eye of the Tiger?_

“I don’t have any say in the decision, but I promise you, _you_ are not boring—the song. The song isn’t boring.” Evie quickly caught herself. 

Hannah’s eyebrows furrowed as she took out her other earbud and faced Evie eye to eye. “I’m not boring? You don’t even know me.” 

Evie nodded her head, glancing at her surroundings away from the sophomore. “I know. I know. It’s just that I used to think I wasn’t good enough and not pretty or popular like some of the other girls here. But I learned that there is so much more to me. A-and I don’t want you to think that about yourself—that you’re boring or not pretty. Because you are. Well, you are pretty and aren’t boring, but—” 

“I get it, but it’s different. Thanks anyway,” Hannah said staring at her sharpie decorated sneakers. Putting in her earbuds, she sat her hand under her chin and from the corner of her eye watched Evie glance at her once more before she left the hallway.

It wasn’t that Hannah didn’t believe that Evie was trying to help her, she just didn’t want to be pitied. The advice, coming from the most stunning girl at Auradon Prep, who left almost all of the guys with their jaws dropped, just didn’t feel as genuine as Hannah would have liked. 

It wasn’t her fault that she had a bad haircut, zero social skills and was an outcast. Or… maybe it was. 

* * *

“Hannah?” A soft, feminine voice whispered. 

As she opened her eyes, she realized the hallway had cleared out. In arms reach, Evie and Doug both hovered over the girl, ensuring that she was conscious. Blinking her eyes in an attempt to remove the sleep, she realized what must have happened. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. I missed my audition. I’m so sorry for making you wait. C-can I still try out?” Hannah said, her voice slightly wavering. She stood up and adjusted her grey sweatshirt reading “ _yes, I’m treble_.” 

Doug smiled “Of course. You only missed it by five minutes,” he replied. Hannah picked up her trumpet case and followed the seniors into the office. She grabbed a stand and set it up, laying out her music sheets. She tuned the instrument and took a few runs before she set it down. 

Hannah’s heart began to beat faster as she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. It wasn’t as if she was performing for the entire school, but seniors could be intimidating. Especially seniors who ranked high in popularity. She awkwardly looked at her shoes and stood in silence. She felt her hands begin to get clammy. 

She heard the clearing of a throat and Evie spoke. “I can leave if you’re nervous.” 

Before Hannah could respond, Evie stood up and excused herself. As she went into the hallway, Hannah picked up her trumpet. With a weak blow, she let out the first note. 

As she continued to play, the sound got even worse with time. Off key and missing sections, she played the school’s song. Doug’s face was emotionless the entire time, letting his face not keep her from giving up. As she finished, she blew one long note and failed to hold it. 

Her face red and her eyes stinging, Hannah immediately took the pieces of her trumpet apart and put them in the case. Doug wrote down a few notes into the auditions booklet and handed her a sheet of paper. 

“Hannah?” Doug said, just as she grabbed her things. Too embarrassed to even face him, she nodded. “Don’t worry about it. Getting into the marching band isn’t a one time deal. Come to practice on Friday and check it out. You never know, we may be one member down.” 

“O-okay,” she stuttered. Giving him a wave, she left the room and her mind raced with negative thoughts. Hannah shook out of her head when she saw Evie seated on a chair outside of the office, her phone in her hand. Evie had a prominent frown on her face and Hannah noticed the bags under the senior’s eyes for the first time. Hannah couldn’t exactly make out the girl’s muttering, but it didn’t seem to be in the same energy the senior carried herself with. With her head down, she briskly walked past Evie and left the halls. 

Once again, thoughts floated through her head and landed back on the different side of the girl she assumed was near perfect. _Why had Evie been upset?_ Approaching her dorm room, she took out her key and unlocked the door, immediately closing it and sliding the lock. 

Hannah texted her parents about the audition and received a message back reading how proud they were that she went anyway. With a small smile on her face because of their response, she set down her phone and changed into more comfortable clothes, putting her hair into a ponytail. 

She often went to dinner later because there were less people. Plus, Mrs. Potts sometimes let her sample dishes she was experimenting with. It was her own very quiet dinner ritual. 

Leaving her dorm and making her way down to the dining hall, Hannah saw Evie once again. With a sigh, she attempted to avoid the blue-haired girl. _Maybe I’m supposed to be friends with her. This is nearly the millionth time we’ve been in the same proximity. But what would someone like Evie want anything to do with me? Doug probably told her about how bad I did anyway,_ Hannah thought. 

As she pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her short ponytail, she went to the kitchen to grab her usual dinner out of the refrigerator, a packaged BLT, a bag of kettle chips and lingonberry juice. 

Evie walked to the four seat table and smiled, setting down her tray of salad, a chicken filet, an apple and coincidentally, a glass of lingonberry juice.

“Can I sit here?” 

“Sure,” Hannah mumbled. 

There wasn’t a sound in the dining hall as they awkwardly ate. That was well, until Evie looked up and caught Hannah’s eye contact. 

“So, how did your audition go?” Evie asked. 

Hannah almost choked on a piece of lettuce. “Um, it wasn’t that great. Didn’t Doug tell you?” 

“No, he keeps audition performances confidential. And he’s at dinner with his brother. But you do know that this audition isn’t the end, right? Usually a few people who get into the marching band do not realize how much work goes into it, and others can’t commit,” Evie said with a shrug. 

“Yeah, I guess,” she replied, her voice flat. “Why are you so interested in me?” Hannah blurted. Suddenly realizing the force in her voice, her eyes widened. 

Evie’s head rose in surprise. She quickly looked back down at her tray, picking apart the chicken filet. “I don’t know. I guess I see something in you that reminds me of myself.” 

Hannah wanted to laugh. The gorgeous girl who had her own boutique and was an honors student thought Hannah of all people reminded her of herself. She cocked her head and took another bite out of her sandwich. In return, Evie stabbed a piece of chicken. 

“I know what you’re thinking. How could I relate to you?” 

“There is something past each and every person’s face. Something past my exterior. I was one of the biggest flirts. And not because I was confident and knew I could get any guy I wanted, but because I was insecure. I love math and science, but I hid that from people. Being stunning or gorgeous isn’t everything, you know. And when people tell you that all the time, it gets kind of insulting. The fact that people really think all you are is just a pretty face.” 

“You hide behind your exterior, giving people a ‘two-dimensional Hannah.’ I know you are so much more than that. I was so much more. You’ve won regional band competitions. Your talent and gift lies in music. Don’t sell yourself short of who you are.” 

Hannah’s eyes were wide open in disbelief. Not only had Evie diffused every doubt Hannah had about herself, but she also genuinely wanted the best for her. Other than her parents and Fairy Godmother, no one else had ever taken the time to observe her. And if Evie had been able to see right through her, maybe other people did too. 

Hannah was left without a word to utter as Evie looked back down and continued to eat her meal. There was silence among the girls again as the evening continued. 

_Maybe this was all supposed to happen. You know, she’s not as bad as I think,_ Hannah thought to herself. Clearing her throat, she managed to smile, shyly. 

“Thanks,” Hannah said lightly. Evie returned the smile and gave her a nod of her head. 

“Anytime.” 

* * *

That night, when Hannah went back to her dormitory, part of her was a little numb. For Evie to have said those things to her, to share with her that coming to Auradon helped her to believe that she’s more than just a pretty face made Hannah feel something strange. 

For once, she didn’t feel like putting herself down. 

This was something new for her and she kind of liked this feeling. A little bit of confidence mixed with awe filled Hannah’s heart. Maybe she didn’t give herself enough credit—actually she knew she didn’t. 

As her thoughts continued well into the night, she had a change of heart. Intrigued by Evie’s interest in her and her dimensions, Hannah wanted to hang out with the blue-haired girl. There had been something genuine about Evie that Hannah never noticed before. Now, Hannah felt a tremendous growth in respect for Evie. 

And so with that optimistic thought, the first one in a while, she wanted to hang out with her again. The senior she had deemed way out of her circle. The senior who seemed to be everything Hannah wasn’t. But this senior wasn’t at all what she expected, she was truly different. 

And Evie’s approaches had changed the shy sophomore’s self-confidence without knowing it. 

* * *

With a little pep in her step, Hannah wanted to run to the audition office to meet with Doug and the instructor. Like the seniors said, there had been two openings in the band because of scheduling conflicts. And that news had been music to Hannah’s ears. 

Just a month after her first audition, Hannah ate with Evie and her friends during lunch a few times and even went to after school band club practices. Though she never really added much to the conversation, Evie and her friends helped to make Hannah feel welcome. Little by little, she began to open up to the blue-haired girl, finding herself smiling back at her in the hallway. It may not have seemed like much, but for Hannah, it was. 

As she passed through the hallway to the instructor’s office, she found the door open and the instructor sitting with a few sheets of paper and a pen. The woman looked up, a smile on her face as she gestured for Hannah to come into the room. Stepping inside and taking a seat, Hannah laid her case on her lap and unclicked the latch. 

“Hey there, Hannah,” Mrs. Kropp said, laying out a few sheets of music. 

“Hi,” she said without looking up. 

“Feel free to choose a music sheet. All of these are songs we’ve been working on. You’ll maybe know a few since we’ve worked on them in class before”

Hannah gulped, her heart beginning to skip a beat. _I planned to redo the school song, and I thought Doug would be with the instructor!_ Hannah thought, her face heating up. _I can’t do this._

But something inside Hannah countered her thoughts. She continued to piece together her trumpet, despite wanting to leave. In her mind, what Evie has said to her weeks ago still played in her head. Resurfacing those words eased her mind little by little. _You can do it._

Screwing the last piece in, she pressed a few buttons, making sure they were all working properly and tuned the trumpet. All set, she laid the instrument on her lap and picked up one of the sheets. 

_Happy._

Hannah smiled remembering when she had gotten to regionals with her rendition of the popular song in eighth grade. A smile curved on her face and she set the sheet music on the stand in front of her. Staring at the music, she envisioned her eighth grade self on the stage of the Auradon City Convention Center. She closed her eyes remembering her parents seated in the front row and all the occupied seats in the hall. 

As she opened her eyes, she blew her first note, a feeling of _happiness_ finding its way in her heart and through her music. 

So entranced in her music, she didn’t notice the two seniors nearly run to the office and peek their heads in the window. It was when she held the ending note and turned to the window, she blushed hard. 

The instructor kept a blank face as she wrote down notes much like Doug had done. 

Doug and Evie disappeared from the window, sitting in the seats in the hallway. They patiently awaited Hannah to come out of the office. A few minutes passed and she opened the door. Her face gained a small smile as she blushed. 

“You didn’t have to come,” Hannah said as the two of them shook their heads. 

“Hannah, you’re a friend now. Of course I had to,” Evie said a beam on her face. 

Doug nodded in agreement. “So?” 

“I’m in,” Hannah said, chuckling. 

Evie and Doug both congratulated her at the same time, clapping their hands. 

“See, I knew you could do it,” Evie said standing up with Doug. The three walked down the halls and towards the dormitories. 

“Well, I will see you tomorrow night then. Practice is from 7 to 10,” Doug said. 

“Alright. Thank you both. You guys are really cool,” Hannah said as they reached the girl’s hallway. 

“See you,” Evie said with a wave. As they turned around to leave, she grabbed onto Doug’s hand. Hannah looked towards the two figures with a smile and opened her dorm room. 

Her excitement let itself out as she squealed and took her phone out of her pocket. Texting her parents, she mentioned her audition and how she was now a member of the marching band. She contemplated adding in that she had made two friends, but she quickly decided not to. _Were they friends? Is it quick to call them that? They had been there at her audition (even if they had been late), they helped her get onto the marching band and even helped her self-esteem._

_But they’d also be graduating this year. If she classified them as friends, she was going to lose them. It’d be better to leave them as acquaintances. Right?_

* * *

The evening of May 30th had come quickly and the seniors of Auradon Prep’s 2019 class had officially graduated. Per usual tradition, all of the students at Auradon Prep were invited to attend with the marching band performing. 

Hannah sat in the stands of the Auradon Prep school yard watching the seniors throw their caps up in the air. The marching band arose and began to play an upbeat version of _Pomp and Circumstance._

She saw various students hug each other and tears escaping their eyes. As they began to file out of the field of chairs and the stage, Hannah and the rest of the band marched out of the stands and followed the new graduates. With all of the hurrah that graduation brought as well as being a part of the marching band, Hannah felt she finally found her place. Thanks to Doug and Evie, that is. 

As she filled the trumpet with passion, Hannah couldn’t have felt better. Music and belonging was the best company of all. Without her trumpet role, the marching band would be incomplete. Every member was key to their success. 

As the crowd got scarce, the marching band still played until the last group of people left. Finally putting down her trumpet for the night, she walked back towards the dormitories and went inside. They felt much emptier than usual without most of the students—the seniors to be exact. Walking back to her dorm, two doors down from the now packed up 96A, she smiled to herself. 

She was glad to have given Evie a chance. 

As she took out her key to unlock the door, Hannah heard the clicking of heels. Back in September, she would have attempted to make herself invisible. Instead, she kept her head up and out of curiosity looked down the hall. 

Familiar wavy blue hair, came into view. She wore a knee-length, one-shoulder blue dress with gold embellishments around the waist. She quickly ran up to the band member, as best she could with heels higher than Hannah had ever seen. 

“Hannah! I’m so glad I caught you. This is likely the last time I’ll see you as a Prep student. By June 1st, I’ll be moved out and at my new pad,” Evie said, taking the girl’s hands in her own. “I’ll be running 4 Hearts from there too. I just wanted to say goodbye one last time. I will definitely keep in touch with you, when I can.” 

“Yeah,” Hannah said, a smile forming on her face. “Congratulations.” 

“Thank you,” Evie said. She let go of her hands and quickly gave the girl a hug. Hannah was taken by surprise, but gently patted Evie back. 

“I know you’ll do just great here at Auradon Prep and in the marching band. Doug plans to come around and check out the band periodically, you know, that’s his thing,” Evie chuckled. Hannah nodded. 

“Thank you so much, Evie. Really. For believing in me when I didn’t. I—I’m going to miss you,” Hannah said, her voice quiet. 

Evie smiled. “Me too and you’re welcome. Just remember that you will never be boring and you’re not two-dimensional. Just message me if you need to. I mean, that’s what friends are for, right?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, they are,” Hannah said. Evie smiled again and gave her a wave. 

The band member returned the gesture, watching Evie walk away. “See ya later, Hannah.” 

“Later, Evie.” 

Hannah knew she was going to miss her sophomore year. Sure she had some difficulties, but this year had brought something she never dreamed of. Self-confidence, a place at Auradon Prep, an extracurricular, and most of all, people she realized had truly been friends. 

She was definitely going to miss them. The seniors had gone out of their way to ensure Hannah was thriving in high school. That she felt she belonged, that she was gaining confidence. They had cared about her. Evie had especially been so persistent to help her grow. 

And she couldn’t thank them enough for that. 

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I was interested in the girl Evie had identified as Hannah, in the scene when they found that some people had turned to stone. I wanted to know how Evie knew Hannah and if they were friends. She was in the band, so I assumed that Evie knew her through Doug. It was a small scene and she was quite insignificant to the plot, other than being an example of people turning to stone. So, I wanted to explore a backstory of her relation to Evie (and Doug). Thank you for reading.


End file.
